Sorakō
| occupation = Unknown | previous occupation = Assassin | team = Unknown | previous team = None | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = University (Ar History) | status = Active | signature skill = Fullbring }} Sorakō (空劫, Sorakou) is a mysterious young man capable of using an unusual form of , which he used to gain himself a status of a notorious assassin in the . Several years ago, he somewhat crossed over from the physical world to , implying he may have transgressed his status as a mere human being. He is also known by his "employee" moniker Thousand-Skilled Shadow (千手の影, Senjū no Kage). It is known that he cooperated with in the past, before the latter became the leader of . Sorakō didn't want to get rid of his Fullbring powers at all and after a short struggle where Sorakō emerged victorious from the former friends parted from each other. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Untraceable Spiritual Energy: Despite being a spiritual being of some sorts, Sorakō doesn't possess even the slightest hint of a spiritual presence within him. However, this doesn't seem to indicate his spiritual energy has evolved beyond the capability of being sensed, like the case with , but merely that his reiatsu works "different" than within other beings. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Often using his Fullbring to manifest a blade, Sorakō has proved himself to be a swordplayer of captain-level at least, evident from his ability to fight off two of the latter during a collision with the . His movements are very graceful, almost dance-like, and focus not-so-much in finishing the opponent quickly, but getting him to lose his calm and his concentration before dealing the final strike. Master of Manipulation: Throughout his life, Sorakō has shown to love to play "little mind games" with his opponents and during his assassin days, his victims. He will often fake inferiority or even hold back part of his power in order to get his opponent overconfident, before mentally and physically breaking them down. He also loves to formulate his sentences so overly complex that few understand the true meaning behind it, irritating or even angering them into a reckless charge. He has shown the ability to manipulate the higher-ups from the human criminal world without much effort, only not becoming one himself because "he didn't feel like it". Manyadō (万殺道, Ten Thousand Ways to Kill); also known as the "Inversed" Fullbring (逆様完現術, Sakasama Kangen Jutsu; lit. "Inversed Full Manifest(ation) Art"). Sorakō's Fullbring is quite unique in the sense that it inverts the basic principles of a traditional Fullbring. Instead of pulling out and modifying the soul of whatever object they're attached to, Sorakō has the ability to inject part of it's soul into any possible object around it, allowing him to control it as if it were his own body. He can even change the object's property, form and all other aspects, and form spiritual weapons out of the reishi fluttering in the air. It is because of this ability that he gained the moniker Thousand-Skilled Shadow (千手の影, Senjū no Kage) during his assassin days, as he could literally create a lethal situation for his target out of every possible surrounding. Another advantage is that Sorakō doesn't need to hold a form of attachment to the subject of his Fullbring. He does state, however, that a Fullbring like his could on it's own never be as strong as a traditional bearer wielding his most precious medium. Quotes Behind the Scenes